Alone with the Guardian - Hope
by KatiaHeartfield
Summary: Katia Heartfield has always loved Easter, but never had a good Easter experience. That is, untill she met someone who's friendship could prove to pull her out of her own isolation, and give her the hope she never knew she needed. Fluff and smut, but no lemon (for now)


Hello, my name is Katia Heartfield. I liked the idea of a Bunnymund x reader fanfic, but I couldn't really find any that were good, and I know this is a Bunnymund x oc, but I really wanted to post it, so bare with me! When I have time to go back, I promise to repost it as an x reader for you guys. Enjoy!

Discloser:

I do not own RotG.

If I did, Pitch would be my baby.

If you like, please R&R :) I appreciate it.

Chapter One

I slowly crept along the fence, keeping low to the high grass. "Come out, come out." I mumbled to myself, searching through the thick blades. I frowned, picking up a colorfully decorated egg. I sighed, sitting it in my empty basket as if it were made of porcelain. I was always horrible at Easter egg hunts. I was never fast enough to run around and find the ones out in the open, like all the other kids. But, I did have a keen eye. I always found the rejects – the ones hidden so well, the other kids couldn't find them with just one clean sweep. During the egg hunts, I usually lagged behind, and waited for all the other kids to leave before I searched, myself.

As the kids got older, though, Their eyes became more skilled, and it was all I could do to just find _one_. But that's all I managed to find, this Easter. Just one lousy egg. With a soft smile, I sat down in the meadow field, beside the fence that separates the woods from the flowers, and slowly unwrapped the chocolate from its egg-shaped shell.

Despite my lack of participating, Easter has always been my favorite holiday. And even at my high age, I was still just a child, inside. I still believed in magic, as sullied as that sounds. Even if I cannot see what's out there, I can still believe that it is. That's the best I can do.

The chocolate melted on my tongue slightly, before I let my teeth greedily tear into it. Since I only had one, I wrapped the second half up, and put it back in my basket. The wind shifted and intertwined with the knee-high grass that came up to my shoulders. "Thank you, Easter bunny." I sighed, enjoying the aftertaste of such smooth chocolate mixed with the peace of my own isolation. Gingerly, I laid back in the tall grass, wondering idly if I should do another sweep of the meadow. I held my breath as I thought, and let it out with a huff. "I guess I could stay here a little longer."

"Aye! Whose there?" I froze. A distinct Australian voice rang through me, as I laid completely still. I'm not sure why I did that, but I doubt I could have spoken up, even if I wanted to. I was the only one I knew near here, who would be out here after the egg hunts. Or at all, for that matter.

_If I stay still, and don't make a sound_, I thought to myself, _then maybe he'll go away_. Why was I so scared about this? Simple. I can't handle human contact. Not unprepared. "No use hiding, mate." The voice came again, and I could feel my bottom lip quiver in fear. What would I do, if he found me, and asked why I hid? What would I tell him?

I shivered, clenching my eyes shut, while trying to keep as still as I could, as to no be found out. _Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me, please._

I felt something come close to me, hanging over me in a way that blocked out the sun's rays from my closed eye. It was calming, but I knew what it meant. "Well, hello, there, Sheila." The voice hummed, from above me. Little pinpricks tickled my nose and cheek, as I slowly, so slowly, opened my eyes. My light green eyes were met with those of a giant bunny-kangaroo hybrid. "Holy crap." I breathed. "I think that chocolate egg was drugged."

The bunny laughed lightly, moving back to let me up from my laying position on the grass. "One of _my_ eggs, _drugged_? Not on your nellie, Sheila." I watched him, watching me. Lifting myself off the ground, I sat up beside him, my eyes scanning over his gray and white fur.

"Who are you...?" My voice came out timidly, my eyes still wide with wonder. He seemed amused by this, and gave another quick, hearty chuckle.

"Why, I'm the Easter bunny, Sheila. The one and only." He beamed with pride as my jaw hung open a little more. He seemed even more amused. "The name's E. Aster Bunny, but you can call me Bunnymund, or just Bunny for short. Most just call me Bunny." He eyed my basket, obviously noting that I only had one egg. "And what'd be your name, little Sheila?"

I hesitated, my voice coming out in a stutter. "K-Katia." I squeaked out, swallowing a knot in my throat. "Katia Heartfield. You can just call me Heart, though, if you'd like." And then I added, "Most people do." With a shrug and a weary grin.

Bunnymund's smile only widened. "Heart, that's a nice little nickname you got there, Sheila." His eyes once again swept over my basket. "What are you be doing out here all alone, then? 'Seems to me, the egg hunt is over. Why didn't you go back with the others 'an folly over your pick'ens?" He must have suspected, if anything, why I wasn't with the others. Why I wasn't "Folly'en" over my "Pick'ens". So I sighed, inwardly, looking down at my feet before letting my gaze travel back to him.

I told him about my inability to run with the others, collecting as many eggs as I could. How I could only ever find the really hard-to-find ones, and how, as the kids got older, it was easier for them to find the ones I usually get, when I scope the place, after they'd all gone.

Bunny smiled, sadly, at me, obviously upset that I had never had a good Easter experience. Even though I told him that I never minded, that I was happy, just to walk along the meadow by myself, basket in hand, and find just one egg, if any at all. It was peaceful, and enjoyable. Bunnymund didn't buy it too well, however. "How 'bouts we go on a little adventure, Sheila? A real Easter experience, with all the eggs'you ca'n find?"

I stared at him, for a moment. "Really?" I asked, my face looking as though I was a child, getting told that I was going to Disney World. Bunny gave another chuckle and stood, reaching down a paw to help me up as well.

"I'm sure no'bdy'd miss ya for a short while, Sheila." He smiled, rubbing the fur on his chest with his unoccupied paw. "Grab 'ya basket, and 'old on." I took the basket in one hand, and felt Bunny's strong paws wrap me up, and sling me over his back. With one of his big bunny feet, he tapped the ground below him twice, where a small rabbit hole appeared. "Ready, Sheila?" He asked, but gave me no time to respond, as he leaped feet first into the hole.

_~End~_


End file.
